This invention relates generally to an electrical switch of the type having a pivotally mounted rocker actuator.
More specifically, the invention relates to a three-position switch having an actuator which is supported to pivot in one direction from a centered or neutral position to a first actuated position and in the opposite direction from the neutral position to a second actuated position. Such a switch includes two sets of contacts which are in a first state (e.g., open) as long as the actuator is in its neutral position. The actuator changes the state of one set of contacts when it is pivoted to its first actuated position and changes the state of the other set of contacts when it is pivoted to its second actuated position.
With certain types of equipment such as power tools, power take-off attachments for tractors, and other equipment which might possibly cause injury, it is desirable to protect the switch against accidental actuation. While certain safety switches have been designed to guard against accidental actuation, such switches are relatively complex and expensive and, in some instances, can still be actuated accidentally in spite of the measures which are taken to ostensibly prevent such actuation.